


Perfect Date

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Day 9, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Sledding, hanniholidays, os español, tumblr reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: ¿Será la cita perfecta?
-----Día 9 de #HanniHolidays: Sledding





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Hannibal había cancelado la mayoría de sus compromisos. Consultas que habían sido agendadas apenas esa semana y algunas otras que tenia en espera hacia apenas un mes.  
Cerró su agenda cuando en el reloj marcaban las 2 de la tarde y sacó su celular del bolsillo.  
  


"¿Estas listo, Will?"   
"¿Listo? ¿Para que?" Del otro lado de la línea el hombre sonaba desubicado, Hannibal por otro lado sonría al escuchar el tono de voz del otro, seria completamente una sorpresa.    
"FunCity! abra sus puertas a las 6 de la tarde. Tienes al menos una hora y media para trasladarte hasta acá..."  
"Espera...detente." Will aclaro su garganta por unos segundos. "Estas diciendo que..."  
"Si, tú y yo nos veremos hoy."  
"Pero hoy..."  
"No tienes planes...ni yo tampoco así que te veré para comer hoy." y colgó.    
  


Will sabia perfectamente la dirección en la que Hannibal estaba, no era tan difícil.   
  


Dos horas después alguien abría la puerta.  
"El trafico era espantoso." se excusaba Will quitándose la chamarra y colgándola en el perchero.  
"Por suerte estas aquí. Muero de hambre." llego hasta con él y sonrió tenuemente antes de besarle.   
  


La hor de la comida fue genial y sus conversaciones fueron desde lo mas tonto hasta lo serio; Hannibal le había dicho a Will que había cancelado algunas de sus citas para poder estar con él. Fue punto de discusión por algunos minutos sin llegar a levantar la voz, Will sabia que el tiempo entre ellos era poco así que no dijo mucho.   
  


Hannibal había decidido ir a FunCity! aunque Will le había dicho que escogieran algo mas que no fuera deslizarse por hielo con unos zapatos sin mucha estabilidad.  
  


"Eres tú el que no tiene estabilidad." dijo al momento que se agachaba para amarse los cordones de los patines.  
"No soy bueno deslizándome."  
"Yo puedo ayudarte." Hannibal se levanto y extendió la mano hacia Will y este con algo de dificultad llego a la estrecha entrada que daba hacia la pista.  
  


Así fue que después de unas cuantas horas y bastantes caídas Will había aprendido a deslizarse con esos difíciles patines. Hannibal había prometido no reírse pero le era casi imposible.  
"Ya...basta." Will llevo una mano a su estomago, dolía por haber reído tanto y con la otra se detenía de la pared.   
"Ya has aprendido a patinar. Tal vez podamos repetir la siguiente semana."  
"Estoy seguro que para la siguiente semana abre olvidado todo." y ambos se echaron a reír.   
  


Después de haber terminado ahí Will sugirió algo diferente.  
"Esta nevando...vayamos allá. El parque Patterson es un buen lugar para deslizarse también."   
"¿Que? ¿Deslizarse?"  
"Que lastima que Winston y los demás están en casa."   
"¿Deslizarse?" volvió a preguntar.  
"Si. Justo frente a la Pagoda hay una ladera genial para poder deslizarse."   
  
Para cuando llegaron al parque había bastante gente, sobre todo niños que se deslizaban colina abajo y sus padres los esperaban al final.  
Will había decidido rentar por solo media hora un trineo.  
  


"Aquí esta." paso el artefacto a Hannibal, este estaba ahí solamente parado viendo como los niños gritaban de emoción cuando iban colina abajo.  
"No...no, yo no...me deslizo así."  
"Tú me enseñaste a patinar. Yo te enseñaré a deslizarte."  
"No creo que sea tan difícil."  
"Bien, si ya sabes." extendió de nuevo el brazo dándole el trineo. "Entonces prometo no reírme."  
"Si, claro." tomo el trineo y lo dejo abajo.   
  
Ese día apenas había caído una ligera capa de nieve y en el color verde del pasto se veía hermoso. Hannibal no podía despreciar aquella vista y decidió hacerle caso a Will.   
El aire frío golpeaba en su cara, se tomaba fuertemente del trineo justo de la parte delantera y cuando quiso parar no estaba seguro de como hacerlo así que movió el trineo hacia un lado y a la velocidad en la que iba cayo del mismo de una forma no muy agradable.  
  


Seguro que Will se había estado burlando de él, pero definitivamente esa había sido la cita perfecta. 


End file.
